Damien Alexander
Damien Taine Alexander is a recurring character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. He is a non-evolved human, and is 29 years old. He is an individual fighting against LCP Corps as a member of Turner's Army. Appearance Damien is around medium height and average build, with a skill for blending into the background at need. He has light blue eyes, a pale skin tone and dark blonde hair which often appears brown. He tends to dress in dark colours, and inconspicuously. Personality For most of the time, Damien tends to have a very serious personality, and he questions almost anything. There are very few people with whom he'll let his guard down. He can be highly sarcastic and sometimes intimidating. However, Amelle seems to be one of the few people he does trust, and can occasionally seem to treat her as a younger sister. This is how he truly regards her, but he tries to hide it, and act professionally. Home Damien owns a small, modernly furnished apartment in Washington DC, where he lives most of the time. He bought the apartment when he was 23. It is quite sparse, and doesn't really seem much of a home, mainly because he is away a lot. Most of the time he is away, he just buys rooms in hotels. Family *Father - Cael Alexander *Mother - Alayna Alexander *Older sister - Shana Alexander History Very little is currently known of Damien's history. He is working with Amelle Liraz as part of Turner's Army, a secret group fighting against LCP Corps, and it was he whom Amelle first met when she decided to turn against her employers. He is also her main contact within the group. It isn't clearly known how he originally joined them, or what happened to him prior to this. However, he is a relatively high ranking member of the group. It is likely that he has been one of them for many years. Shortly after Amelle escaped from the crash of Flight 195, she contacted Damien and asked him to help her and other evolved humans. He responded by finding them a place to hide. However, the warehouse was found and raided days after they arrived there, and Damien himself barely escaped. After failing to get in contact with Amelle for several days, he triangulated the location of her last call to him, and asked Peter Petrelli to locate her and teleport them both to her. He persuaded Amelle to let their group try to help her hide once more. He led the pair to where the group's leader was hidden, and asked him to hide them, only to learn that the man is Jace Turner, Amelle's father. However, he is yet to tell her this. Etymology Damien is a Greek and French name which means "to tame". It doesn't seem to be particularly relevant to him. His middle name, Taine, is Pacific or Maori in origin, and means "man" or "god of the forest", again irrelevant to him. His surname, Alexander, is more commonly seen as a first name, and is a Greek name which means "defending men". It may refer to how his work against LCP Corps could protect others, or how he briefly helped hide evolved humans from Building 26 in order to protect Amelle. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.